My dear boy!
by Milli-chan
Summary: "A guy and a girl can be just friends, but at one point or another, they will fall for each other...Maybe temporarily, maybe at the wrong time, maybe too late, or maybe forever" ― Dave Matthews Band
1. Hayato :: Why did you leave us?

Hello. This is my little drabble collection. Enjoy

* * *

Why did you leave us – Gokudera Hayato

You shouldn't be doing this. It wasn't nice… Not at all. But you couldn't help it. Since that day… Since that day. You looked at Hayato as his hands moved and played the sad melody. The black piano shined in the light, as he played. You should be the one to know, when a song – or melody was sad. But he was really good. It touched your heart and crushed it again. Why did he have to play that song? It didn't make it better at all. You wouldn't cry again. That would be too much. Your family shouldn't be like this. It was your fault. Only your fault. You should be the one to keep the pain out. You could feel your wet cheeks, as you bit your lower lip. I hate you! Can't you see what you have done to us all? You shouldn't be listening, and Hayato should have some privacy too. But you couldn't help it, so you entered the room, as Hayato continued to play. You sat right beside him, but it only became colder. You tried my best not to cry, but you failed again. The pain was just too big, and you didn't understand it at all. As you sobbed, you felt a pair of eyes looking at you, two warm hands holding you, as you began to cry…as the pain came out.

"Why?" you sobbed. Hayato was holding you close to himself, as he patted you on the head. He was quiet but you knew that he was as sad as you… you felt cold lips pressed at your forehead.

"I won't leave you," you heard him say, as you looked up at him, with eyes full of tears.

"It wasn't your fault," you heard him say, as he hugged you again. You just hugged your precious Hayato, as you sobbed. You really didn't get it… Why did you leave us Tsuna?

* * *

Review and request please :D


	2. Squalo :: Paper has its worth

Paper has it's worth – Squalo

So… You walked in the Varia headquarter. You sighed, as you walked in the hallway and looked around. That dumb fish head Squalo always gave you some papers to read and fix. You didn't do anything else than reading and sort papers.

You used the last 3 hours in an office, with those papers. Now you wanted a real mission. You sighed as you walked out the room. Your eyes looked at your surroundings. Well the Varia had some style. You saw Bel smiling at you

"Oya Bel. Do you know where Squalo is?" you asked him, as he began to laugh like always. You would always wonder which color his eyes had. The feeling of not knowing everything made you more curious.

"So you're going to try again?" he asked you as he smiled widely. You just "Hmpf'd" and looked at him.

"Do you know where he is?" you looked at him, with angry eyes. He just sighed.

"Where do you think he is?" Bel asked as he looked at you.

"Baka" You said as you continued to walk. You stressed out, before you found yourself knocking at Squalos door. He was in his office like always. But he would soon be gone. Gone. Fighting some enemies and the worst part was if he came back wounded. He would look like crap, and you would be scared like always. You didn't like it. The fighting part… But you could fight. You would also try to fight, and help your dear Squalo. You were thinking so hard that you didn't see, that the door opened and an annoyed Squalo looked at you.

"Voooooiiiii" He yelled as you shock you head and blushed a little bit when you looked at him.

"O-Oi" You said as you looked at him.

"Do your paperwork," he said as he yawned.

"I already did," you said as he looked a bit shocked.

"B-But-"

"Give me a mission," you said and pouted. He just took your wrist and pulled you in the room. You blinked a few times, before you looked up at him.

"(y/n)-chan. I can't do that," he said as he looked at your (e/c) eyes. You felt you cheeks burn, as you felt his hands around you.

"B-But," you said with a big pout. "Just shut up," he said as he kissed you. Your eyes were wide open and you were sure, that the room got a lot hotter.

"I need you to stay here. Cause then I have something to return to" he said as he kissed you again. You blushed as you looked at him.

"Hmm~ Well then you'll have to pay~" you said teasingly. "Geez, you sound like Mammon," he said and you began to laugh.

"Every paper is worth one kiss" you whispered and blushed. He just smiled.

"Sounds fair" he said and cuddled your cheek


	3. Lambo 10 years TYL :: sweet candy

Sweet candy – 10 years Lambo

You looked at your best friend, with a smile on your mouth. Something made him look so cute. Right now he was talking about something, but you didn't really mind listening to what he said. You just wanted to look at your best friend. The reason? It was simple. You had some feelings for your dear friend. You tried to convince yourself, that it was only natural to have some feelings for your friend. You had been together since kinder garden, so it was only natural wasn't it? You sighed mentally and tried to think at something else.

"(y/n)-Chan?" Lambo asked as he looked at you, with his sweet eyes. You blinked a few times and looked at him.

"O-Oh. Yeah. Sure," you said, and smiled. He just sighed, as he sat down and took a sip of his tee.

"(y/n)-Chan. What did I just say?" he asked you and looked deep in your (e/c) eyes. You blushed a bit and looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Ehm… Baseball?" you asked as you heard your friend sigh again.

"Do you think that I'm getting boring, (y/n)-Chan?" he asked and looked a bit hurt. You looked at him with big eyes, before you sat yourself at his lap and hugged him.

"Aww… I'm never bored with you," you said as you kissed his cheek.

"You're my sweet sweet Lambo. My sweetest Candy," you said as you kissed him on the lips. He smiled and kissed you back.

"And you're mine" he said and hugged you. Yeah. These feelings were right.

* * *

Please review :D


	4. Ken :: Dumb dog

Dumb dog – Ken

What could you say about Ken? That he looked like an insane dog. That he smelled like one, and never took showers. That he lived like a dog.

You sighed when you thought about him. Even if you knew, that he would never even feel the same way about you, you still showed up. You still bought the gum he wanted, even if he never thanked you, even if he never said anything sweet to you. You still cooked for him. You did things for him.

But you knew that it would be like this. He would never look at you, the way he looked at Mukuro. He would never sacrifice his life for your life. But you still loved him. Your feelings were so one-sided. So you chose to move on. You found a nice new boyfriend. But you remembered what happened next. Your boyfriend came home wounded, and Ken avoided you, more than before.

"Ken-Kun? What's wrong?" you asked with your innocent voice and looked at him with your (e/c) eyes.

"Nothing!"  
"Are you jealous?"

"Eh? Why would you think that baka-(y/n)?" he asked.

"Well… I hoped…" you said and looked at him, until tears came up, but he never saw them. He never did. You ran away, and returned home. You stopped visiting him, until you thought that he had forgotten you. But that didn't happen. because one morning, when you opened you door you found him there, looking away.

"K-Ken-Kun?" you said.

"Just shut up (y/n)! Kakepii missed you too much!" he said and whispered something.

"And what about you?" you asked as you looked at him.

"Well I… Miss the food…" he said. You began to laugh.

"What's funny?" He asked and looked at you. You just smiled. Yeah… He really was a big dumb dog, but he was yours.


	5. Mukuro :: Toxic

Toxic – Mukuro

You knew it from the beginning. You knew it, only by looking in his eyes. You knew it. But you couldn't stop it. You loved the feeling, of doing something you're not supposed to do. And so you did it. You followed that man. The man of darkness.

You were the light and he was the dark. You loved the people around you and he only used them. You were innocent and he didn't mind killing someone. But even so. Even if he would kill the whole world, you would stay by his side.

You walked in Kokuyo land. You knew that the place was creepy. But it was his place. This was how he liked it. But you didn't mind anymore. You got used to it. After thinking about it, you only looked at him, not at his place. You saw him sitting in his sofa and looking at you.

"My dear (y/n)" He said as he smirked and looked at you. This made you blush a bit.

"M-Mukuro-Kun" You said as you walked over to him. He pulled you down and hugged you like a teddy bear.

"My cute little girl~ haven't I told you to run away" He said and sighed as he cuddled you cheek.

"Hmm… Are you sure you said so?" you asked as you kissed his cheek. He smiled and looked at you before he took you chin, lifted you head and planted a kiss on your soft lips. His lips did taste like your own personal poison. But you knew it from the beginning. Mukuro Rokudo was toxic, and you knew it.

All you friends always told you that he was dangerous, but like you would care. Cigarettes could be dangerous too, and they could kill. But you never really listened to what other people said. He was the one who drove you insane, and the one who got you irritated. But he was the one you loved. Even if it would cost you, your life you would stay. Cause he was toxic

* * *

Thanks you all for reading this. But I would like to ask you, is it so hard to review. Me and Momo-Chan, just asked each other why people don't review. And if you fave. please leave a little review. It would help me so much.


	6. Giotto :: Just call me Giotto

**Hello~ Thank you so much for those reviews. It really made me happy. I know that it's much easier, just to fave, but please leave a review. Well if you want to you can request some stories. This one is for Fujisaki Nadeshiko.**

* * *

Giotto – Just call me Giotto

Well, you knew that it wasn't a good idea playing with Lambos stuff, but you really wanted to play with his so called "10 years bazooka". They had all told you over and over, that you couldn't play with it. It was broken, and it could send you somewhere else than those 10 years. But you didn't mind, cause you were too stubborn. Mentally you would be aged 5 years old sometimes.

You touched the bazooka, and looked at it. It looked plain boring. You just sighed, when you was that Lambo was being chased by I-Pin, and shoot you with the bazooka. You blinked as you saw smoke. You blinked a few times and looked around.

"E-Eh? Where am I?" you asked as you looked around. Everything looked so… old. Like old days. You sighed, but you were scared. You tried to see if you could recognize something. Then you saw him. His light hair and his beautiful eyes. You couldn't do anything but to stare. You looked at his friend, the one with the red hair, and a tattoo on his face. You looked at the boss again.

"G-Giotto?" you asked as you looked at him. He just smiled.

"(y/n)-Chan… This is not where you belong, is it?" he smiled and looked at you. You blushed slightly.

"W-Well… I'm sure, that I'll return soon." you said and looked at him.

-o-

But you didn't return. Even though it was hard, you learned how to live like they did. You were happy, but you missed something.

You just watched as the rain as it poured down. You looked at it, when you heard someone open the door. Your smile got bigger and you ran to see who it was. Just as you thought – It was Giotto. You smiled as you looked at your boss.

"B-Boss… You'll catch a cold!" you cried as you pushed him in his room.

"Now change your clothes!" you said and blushed slightly. He just laughed and looked at you.

"Are you going to stay there, (y/n)?" he asked and laughed again. You blushed and ran out of the room. While he was changing, you picked some towels up. Yeah, your boss teased you much, but he cared a lot for you. You didn't belong here, but you never complained. After all, your Giotto was here. You just smiled, as you knocked at his door. Your blush faded a bit, but it was still embarrassing. He took the towel and dried his hair. You smiled as you looked at your boss.

"Boss… are you okay?" you asked him. He just smiled and looked at you. Before you knew it, you felt his lips against yours. They were cold. Or maybe yours were just to warm.

"(y/n)-Chan. How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Giotto!"


	7. Kyoya :: I love you

**So sorry for not adding more stories. This one is for bhiblu21.**

**

* * *

**

Hibari Kyoya - I love you

Hibari was a quiet guy. If you asked him about what he hated, he would tell you. Too big groups. He didn't like people that walked together.

Hibari was also quite scary. If someone annoyed Hibari, he would tell them, that he would bite them to death.

If you asked him what he liked, he would lie and say nothing. But something that Hibari cared deeply for was cute things. His bird Hibird was cute. His hedgehog Roll was also cute. Yeah Hibari had a weakness, but no one knew about it.

Hibari was also good at hiding his feelings. So when you once, saved Hibird, he would only look weird at you. Hibird would only listen to Hibari, but it seemed that it liked you too. When you later on played with his hedgehog Roll, he only watched. Cause even if he didn't tell, he liked to watch you, because you were cute. Damn cute, and when you smiled and played with Roll, he couldn't help but to smile.

So one day when you turned around and saw him, you got scared. Not because of him, but you were afraid that he would take Roll from you. But you only saw a small smile.

You stopped visiting Roll, until you got the guts, to ask Hibari if you could play with him. You blushed and look down, but he just walked away. You never saw how much he smiled at that. You looked after him, but when you saw Roll in his office, you smiled and played with him.

And that's how things started. The day he kissed you. The day he asked you out. Everything went as smooth, but you never heard him say, what you wanted to hear. When you told him that you loved him, and he didn't know what to say, he just answered with a "hmp". You remembered how much that hurt. You remembered how you smiled and didn't say anything. You remembered how you cried when you got home.

But when you got terrible sick, you never saw how worried he was, because you were sleeping. You never saw how he made Kusakabe take care of the school. But you definitely heard him apologize and say "I love you".

When you woke up, you looked at him. He was damn relieved. The moment you woke up, he fell asleep. You smiled as you hugged the boy. He looked so cute and tired. You really wondered how many days you were sleeping. You just sighed as you looked at him. One day, you would make him say "I love you" in front you.

* * *

**Hope you like it. Review if you feel like it. I hope that Kyoya wasn't OCC. **


	8. Byakuran :: Sweets

**So i'm back with another oneshot. This one is for VirguleAddict. Well i hope you like it. Even if i'm not the biggest Byakuran fangirl**

* * *

Byakuran – sweets

You looked at the Milliefore boss, your boss. You really didn't get him sometimes. All he ever did was eating those damn marshmallows. And he never got fat! You really didn't get it. That selfish man could sit there, and do nothing, and he would never get fat. You sighed and wished that you could do the same thing. You never really liked marshmallows. You always insulted your damn boss for eating those things. When he asked you, if you wanted to try one, you just gave him an annoyed glare. You sighed as you rolled your eyes and sat down, looking at the smiling boss.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Byakuran I. DON'T'T. LIKE. THEM," you said as you looked at, how he licked one of his marshmallows in front of you, and teasing you, but you tried to ignore the fact, that your boss was a pervert or at least sometimes… You looked at the marshmallow, and it looked… sweet. You never really wanted to try them, because you didn't want him to know, that you maybe liked them. He would be so happy, if he could win.

"Aww… (y/n). They really taste like… You," he said and smiled, as he licked the marshmallow again, before he actually ate it.

You looked at him with big (e/c) eyes. How the hell did he know how YOU tasted?

"Really? Then tell me how do I taste?" You said, and you tried to kill him with your glare. He just smiled as he looked at you.

"Try it. Then you'll see," he said, as you walked up to your pretty stupid boss, and took one of those damn things in your mouth. They were… sweet. Really really sweet. You just looked at him, as he waited for an answer.

"They are too sweet?" you said as you looked at him, and he began to smile, before he took your chin and kissed it, before licking it. You blushed as you looked away.

"Hmmm… I was right. They are just as sweet as you," he said as he smiled. You tried to control yourself… You did NOT want to kill him… You looked at Byakuran again, before you licked his cheek and thought about it. "Well you taste like a living marshmallow, "he began to laugh. "Well that means you think that I'm sweet" he said and smiled. "No way baka-boss" you told him before you walked away again. Damn you hated those marshmallows… They were just like him.


	9. Takeshi :: Heal

Hello Minna-San. I'm back. And I can tell you that the next one is going to be Fran. I'm gonna post him tomorrow~! Enjoy!

* * *

Takeshi – Heal

"I'm really sorry (y/n)-Chan. Really!" he said, as he looked at you with his innocent eyes.

"It's okay," you said, looking at him, with really angry eyes. Talking with Hayato while Takeshi was playing baseball? Well let's just say that it's a really bad idea. He just gave you another ice bag. You took it and felt how much your forehead really hurt. He threw that damn ball right at you, and now your forehead was suffering.

"I'm really really sorry (y/n)!" he said, before he sighed. You just sighed with him, and removed the ice bag.

"It's okay… I guess," you said, and when he touched your forehead, you wanted to kill him.

"Aw! That really hurts!"

Before you had a chance to yell at the boy in front of you, you felt his lips touch your forehead.

"They say that a kiss can heal everything" He said and smiled, before he ran away, to train again.

You just stood there and blushed. Maybe it was confusion or did your forehead hurt a little less? Well… Something told you, that his lips were going to heal much much more…

* * *

So did you like it? Review please :D


	10. Fran :: Poke

**Hello~! Here's the thing that I promised yesterday, so here you have a Fran. Dino is next, and then I think that I'll make a Bel. This one is for Darka Moon and mogu95 Enjoy~! And feel free to request again. I don't mind doing another Hayato so keep requesting :D **

* * *

Fran - Poke

Poke... Poke... Poke...

"FRAN, CAN YOU PLEASE STOP POKING ME?"

You looked over at the male that blinked at you. He always wore the same expression, and it began to bother you, but you never did anything about it. You got really annoyed when he began to poke you, without a real reason. And you couldn't make him stop.

"For the last time, tell me why you keep poking me," you said, crossing your arms.

"Because I want to," he said and his voice sounded bored.

Your annoying mark grew larger, and you knew, that this boy could make you explode.

"And (Y/N)-san really looks cute when she's angry" he said and left you, standing there all by yourself. You were really shocked. What did he just say? CUTE?

Slowly you understood what he said, and that left you blushing, before you shook you head and left the room. Maybe you would let him poke you now… Or not.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please leave a review. I mean if people fave. this, then you should be able to tell me why. And you know, reviews make me update faster~~~~! **


	11. Hayato :: Smoke

**Lol, I really updated!**

* * *

You coughed was getting on your nerves, and it wasn't the first time. Ever since you befriended Tsuna, that son of a bitch (Gokudera Hayato) would always be near him. Actually you didn't really mind him. He was good looking, he was smart, and he could treat a lady the way she was _supposed_ to be treated. But there was just one problem. The smoke. The cigarettes. You could always recognize that _fucking smell! _One day, it got too much for you… You couldn't take it anymore.

"Hayato!"

He turned around. Tsuna just left the two of you.

"Geez woman, now you made the tenth leave-"

"It's _your_ fault."

"Eh?"

"You smell."

"Woman…"

"Really, it's annoying, you smell. I'm getting killed every time you smoke. My lungs are getting weaker, and my life it getting shorter every-"

Lips crushed against yours. It was not like any other kiss you had had. It was magic and a little bit forced. It was Hayato – kind of Italian, a little bit rough, but really passionate.

"Shut up."

~o~

Your friend sniffed again, just to make sure.

"y/n-chan! Did you… _Smoke?_"

It was disgusting. It is _really _disgusting. The smell… The air. And then you remembered his lips. _Damn, it was killing you!_

* * *

**I don't really remember what people requested. If I didn't do the request YOU made, then make sure to request again, and maybe I'll be doing your request. Bye bye~!**_  
_


	12. Tsuna :: Heartbreaker ::

**I'm back again. Yeah. Some people are happy about me returning, right? right? **

**I do not own KHR, the character or you. You own yourself. I own the ideas. xoxo. **

* * *

Your eyes were following the brunette, as he was making his way towards the door, leading to the roof. In your mind, you were telling yourself that the only reason your heart was pounding so hard, was due to Tsuna being nervous.

You really wanted to believe that, but as you pressed your hands into tight fists, your nails leaving half-moon marks on your smooth skin, you knew you were only lying to yourself. Tsuna got the best of you and you couldn't reject his cry of help, when he confessed his love to you. Your heart had swelled with happiness, only to be dropped and shattered, when he revealed that his love was Kyoko. The girl who used to be your best friend, she still was, but after this you couldn't see how you were supposed to talk with the girl again had Tsunas heart in her hands, the one that you had desired even before she noticed him. Before Hayato and Takeshi had come to his side. You had loved dame-tsuna and you loved the Tsuna you were seeing now. His development had made you proud and as he turned around to face you, you knew you had two choices. You could either encourage him to open the door or you could shake your head and he would be running to you, devastated. The choice was up to you.

Something inside you was screaming and you felt the pain increase, for every breath you took. You didn't know, how you even managed to send him a smile and a thumps up, when your heart had an on-going war with your brain. You wanted Tsuna to be with you, but he didn't love you. The ground was crumbling under your feet as you watched him put his hand on the handle.

"_I-I'm in love (y/n)…"_

"_Tsuna… I…"_

"_I'm in love with Kyoko!"_

You watched him open the door, and you opened your mouth, but weren't able to say anything. The words wouldn't leave your mouth. It was like watching your whole world fall apart and the urge to scream was so overwhelming. You knew Kyokos answer. All the things she had gone though with Tsuna would only make the choice easier for her.

Your knees hit the ground, as you finally let some of the sorrow out in form of tears. They were streaming down your face endlessly. How long had you been supporting him, without ever being rewarded? You had always been by his side, always and now he was choosing her over you. He had told you the truth about the whole mafia thing, before he even thought about telling her. Later Gokudera had revealed that he couldn't tell her, because he was afraid she would hate him afterwards. You hating him wouldn't matter. It never would. Everything you ever felt for him would never be as important as Kyokos feelings for him. Something, in this situation, made you think that he would even but a knife in your heart, if he could get Kyokos and that thought hurt.

"Crying on the school ground if forbidden."

Something made you look at Hibari, even though the sight of him disappeared as more tears blocked you sight.

"Can't you just bite me to death?"

He smirked.

"Later. Doing it now would ruin the punishment."

And with that being said, Namimori's Devil carried you all the way to the room used only by prefects, were you could cry your heart out, while he continued to punish the misbehaving students. You knew he would never even consider letting you use his shoulder to cry on, but him leaving you here, made you feel like your existence had some worth to it. Maybe you were imagining things, but something told you that he knew you needed to be alone now, instead of being humiliated and pitied.

You placed your hand over the place, where your heart was supposed to be. It was beating, but you felt anything but alive. In the silent room, you were able to hear the sound of your heart breaking. The sound was absolute heart wrenching.

* * *

**Milli: Angsty... But at least Hiba-chan kinda supported you... kinda... if you super-analyze it and close one of your eyes and the second one and change the story and... Yeah... Review and request. P.S. I have a lot of requests, which I haven't done yet :( Shame on me... But... I will look at them. I can't promise that I'll do them, because right now I feel like updating something I want to write, instead of forcing myself to write something, where I don't feel inspired... so please support me u~. And I don't hate Kyoko... Or sometimes I do, sometimes I don't... Depends on who I'm writing for...**

**Hayato: If it's for Tsuna, she will find Kyoko, she will talk with her and she will kill her with her dying will if necessary. **

**Milli: Thank you for being so honest... I'm not losing reads now... not at all... **

**Mukuro: Kufufufufu~~**

**Milli:... I know some of my old dabbles might suck, since I wrote them years ago. literally... Bye *kisses* **


End file.
